Rain
by dareetel
Summary: He hates the rain. He’s never actually come out and said it but his body language screams it. [RenjixIchigo]


Summary - He hates the rain. He's never actually come out and said it but his body language screams it.  
Warnings – Graphic Sex, M/M relationship, language

Spoilers – None – But if you are familiar with Manga Chapters 17 – 25 and/or Anime Eps 7 – 10, this will make a bit more sense.

**A/N** - So, taking a chance and posting my second RenIchi fic. Another first for me though, because I've never before written any...uhm...smut I'll call it. Let me know what you think and how I can improve, please. Hope you enjoy my little story. - It starts out from Renji's POV but then changes to third person because the end scene was earsier to write in third person. Besides, the muses demanded it be written that way and who am I to argue with the muses?

* * *

He hates the rain. He's never actually come out and said it but his body language screams it. Besides, it's only on rainy days that he really makes an effort at hiding his reiatsu. He's gotten really good at controlling it over the years. I think the war helped, one of the few good things to come out of the war. Well, that and _us_. But no matter how hard he locks down on his spirit energy, I can still feel it. I'm probably the only one who can, since his reiatsu is as familiar to me, now, as my own.

Like right now, he's trying to lock it down completely. Usually, if we are together and it's not raining, a little bit of his energy mixes with mine. However, today, even though I am sitting on the couch with him, I feel a little bit lonely, missing that mixing of our energy. I glance over at him and can't help but give a little smile. He is so damn sexy, even when he is upset. He's changed since the first time that I met him. The obvious changes are the physical ones. He's gotten taller, only about an inch or two shorter than my own 6 foot 2 inches. He has also put on extra pounds to match the extra inches. But he's still lean, not bulky. He's not a brash young rookie anymore, the war hardened him, tempered him. Going to war when you are still a teen-ager does that to you, I guess, but he'd probably tell you that it changed me, too. But facing a war together helps strip away pretenses. Knowing that each time you go into battle may be the last time you can talk to your best friend forces honesty between people. I doubt that I would've ever had the courage to tell him how I felt, if we hadn't been facing life and death situations with surprising regularity. I was just a lucky enough bastard to find out the object of my affections happened to return them. Eight years later, I still can't believe my good luck.

I hate when it rains because I hate the way it makes him feel. Right now, he's sitting in a corner of the couch, pretending to read a magazine. But he's not really paying attention to the pages. I watch as his hand comes up to run through his spiky, orange hair. A habit he does when he's upset or tense. I see the small shiver run through his body. It could be a hundred degrees out, but when it rains he gets cold. Like now, he's in faded jeans and a sweatshirt and I see another shiver run through him. I hate seeing that, but I know how to fix it.

"Ichigo," I call softly.

He looks up at me, a sort of far away look in his chocolate brown eyes. He doesn't say anything, just barely tilts his head in inquiry. I reach out and grab one of his hands, calloused from years of handling a sword. I tug on it gently and he slides closer to me. When he's pressed up against me, I put my arms around him, pulling him until he's actually sitting in my lap. I hear the soft sigh as he curls up against my chest, head tucked under my chin. I nuzzle the soft strands of hair, breathing in the scent. I always tease him that no matter what shampoo he uses he always smells faintly of strawberries. I tighten my arms around him as he idly lifts one hand to play with my hair. I've left it loose today since we have the day off. For some reason the vibrant red shade of my hair has always fascinated him. I can't help the small sigh that escapes me as he runs his fingers through the long strands. I'm sucker for anyone playing with my hair and he well knows it. I feel the little smirk on his lips as he gently kisses the skin on my neck. Then his tongue starts to trace the tattoos on my skin and I arch my neck to allow him better access. Little shivers run through my body when he captures my earlobe gently between his teeth and I can feel, more than hear, his chuckle when the breath escapes my body as a low moan. Ok, he wants to play that way, huh? I can play that game, too. He is startled when I get to my feet, still holding him, and make my way to our bedroom. I hear him chuckling again, only it's lower, huskier. Yeah, I'll distract him from the rain this afternoon.

* * *

The rain fell heavily on the roof of the small house. But the two lovers, buried in each other in the bedroom were oblivious to it. Lean, muscled bodies reflect the grey, afternoon light that filtered in through the window. Long, crimson hair fell over lean stomach muscles as Renji's mouth trailed kisses down Ichigo's chest. He lets out a small gasp of pleasure his small, brown nipple is taken into Renji's mouth. The moist heat of the mouth with the tongue rolling it between teeth that gently nips it. The sensation sends tiny shivers through his body. The look in Renji's eyes as he glances up into the slightly flushed face can only be described as _hungry_. He keeps his gaze locked with his lover's as he slowly kisses his way to the other small nub, grinning at the moan pulled from the body beneath his as his mouth latches on. 

"Renji," Ichigo's voice is low as he pulls the red head up to his mouth. He traces the lips against his lightly with his tongue, gently biting on the lower lip before plunging into the waiting warmth of the other man's mouth. Tongues duel, taste as Ichigo wraps his arms around Renji's shoulders, pulling him closer. Warm breath ghosts over his ear before he feels the nips and sucks as Renji's mouth works its way from his jaw to collarbone. He groans as he feels his erection rubbing against his lover's. His hips arch up, trying to bring their bodies even closer together. His head falls back, granting greater access to his throat.

"You are so fuckin' sexy when you are turned on," Renji says in a husky voice. Then it's his turn to gasp in pleasure as he feels long, slim fingers wrap around his cock. A low moan is cut off as Ichigo grabs Renji's mouth with his for another searing kiss.

Kissing his way from the mouth to the toned chest, down the belly, muscles rippling underneath in pleasure; Renji gives a mischievous grin before running his tongue the length of Ichigo's erection. A quick smirk before the moist heat of his mouth engulfs the throbbing cock.

"Ahh…Ren-ji…shit," Ichigo groans, fisting his hands in the silky red strands. He gazes with half-lidded eyes at the mouth sliding up and down. He fights to keep from thrusting into the delicious heat of the mouth surrounding him. Renji keeps his mouth on Ichigo's throbbing erection as he reaches for a bottle on the nightstand. Pouring the slick substance in his hand, he coats his fingers with it.

Another groan his pulled from Ichigo's throat as Renji massages his entrance with one slick finger.

"Ren…gonna…please," Ichigo gasps as he tugs lightly on Renji's hair, bringing him back to his mouth.

Ichigo pulls a moan from his lover as his mouth nibbles on the earlobe, grinning slightly as Renji turns his head to grant him better access; he closes his eyes briefly as he feels one longer finger slip inside him.

Renji grins at the sight of the orange head thrown back as a second finger joins the first, brushing over that one spot. Pure, white hot pleasure washes over Ichigo and a yell is choked off in his throat.

Renji bends down to capture the kiss swollen lips, thrusting his tongue into the other mouth in time to the thrusts of his fingers. Every now and then he brushes over that tiny bundle of nerves. He slips a third finger in as Ichigo arches up to rub their erections together, his breath coming faster and harder than before.

"Need you now," he demands. Feeling his own need growing Renji doesn't offer any resistance. Shifting so that he is between his lover's legs, he quickly rubs the lube over his erection before shifting to nudge at the waiting entrance. He slides into the velvet heat with a groan, gripping the slim hips under him, he holds himself still. Ichigo keeps his gaze locked on his lover's face, loving the play of emotions that flicker over it. Once adjusted to the fullness inside him, he lefts his hips in silent invitation.

"Gods, Ichii….so fuckin' tight…every time," gasps Renji, losing himself in the tight heat that surrounds his cock. Ichigo wraps his legs around Renji's waist and his arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. Renji angles his thrusts to hit that spot perfectly as he snakes a hand between the two sweat-slick bodies. Grabbing Ichigo's throbbing member, Renji strokes in time with his own thrusts.

The feel of his lover's hand on him, of his cock inside him, has Ichigo writhing in pleasure under the larger body. He feels the tension slowly coiling in the pit of his stomach as every thrust sends him closer. He hears Renji saying, groaning, his name and he finds himself right on the edge.

"Ren…gonna…now," he gasps. One more perfectly angled thrust has Ichigo shouting his lover's name in his release. Feeling the muscles clench around him as his lover's orgasm runs through him is all that Renji needs to push him over the edge. One last, hard thrust and he is spilling himself deep in his lover, Ichigo's name torn from his throat.

Breathing in short, harsh pants, Renji slips out of Ichigo and collapses next him. They lie together quietly as their breathing evens out and they slowly come down from the post-orgasmic euphoria. When Renji can move, he turns on his side, pulling Ichigo close to his chest. Ichigo leans back into the larger body, tucking his head under Renji's chin. It's his favorite position. Renji snakes one arm over the trim waist, pulling him closer. The other arm pulls the covers up over them.

"Love you, Ichii," Renji says softly, rubbing his chin in the orange hair beneath him. Ichigo is quiet for so long that Renji figures he'd fallen asleep.

"Love ya' too, Ren," Ichigo says, barely above a whisper. He snuggles deeper into the embrace. Just before falling asleep, he murmurs, "Think it's finally stopped raining."

Renji listens hard for a minute before smiling and drifting off to sleep. It had stopped raining.


End file.
